


《青焰》番外：戴着这枚钻戒，我就是潘多拉港最靓的仔（三）

by Erdong



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdong/pseuds/Erdong
Kudos: 49





	《青焰》番外：戴着这枚钻戒，我就是潘多拉港最靓的仔（三）

“我以为这一路上已经全是惊喜了……”罗望舒腿脚有些软，在靠近温泉池的地方蹲下来，轻碰了下玫瑰花的花瓣。  
在他的记忆里，周焰的感情表达从来浓烈又克制，没有什么浮夸的追求和表现手段。但就是这样一支玫瑰花，精挑细选地插在瓶中，孤艳，惊绝，衬着碧汪汪的玫瑰泉水，胜过万千玫瑰。  
罗望舒探过身去，像只猫儿似的在玫瑰前嗅了嗅。他转头看向周焰，眼睛黑亮湿润：“我有东西给你。”  
周焰听到这话，微微意外，他知道行李都是罗望舒收拾的，但两人东西少，路上几次箱子开合，没见什么端倪。却见罗望舒揽着浴衣靠近他，背着手，笑得有些狡黠。  
“伸出手。”  
周焰轻笑，在他面前摊开手掌：“原来还是个秘密？”  
罗望舒却不急，说道：“我买了一支虹吸壶。”  
周焰抬起眼，目光微微闪烁。  
“也是第一次见你的时候，你煮咖啡给我喝，记不记得？”说完又想了想，“我今天是不是太怀旧了？”  
周焰目光含笑：“不，我很喜欢。我不光记得第一次给你煮咖啡，还记得第二次，你光着脚跑来跑去，一刻也不安分。”  
罗望舒说：“闹呢，撩你呀。”  
周焰看了看他的唇，抬眼一瞥。这是一个危险的讯号，罗望舒太熟悉了。不知道从什么时候起，周焰越来越不经闹，以前那副无坚不摧的定力，好像在罗望舒身上变得越来越弱。  
不知想到什么，空气中有一丝淡淡的信息素泄露出来。这下周焰更是目光紧逼，活生生要把人吃了。罗望舒手一动，将一枚红色樱桃大的果子放在周焰掌心里。  
周焰这才收回目光，一瞥掌心里的东西，问道：“咖啡樱桃？”  
“嗯，除了虹吸壶，我还在厄溪山下买下了一块咖啡种植地！现在是我们的共同财产。”罗望舒伸出手，拨了一下周焰手掌心里的咖啡樱桃，又飞快背到身后去，“这颗咖啡樱桃是我找人提前留下，送到我这儿来的。我们结婚以后，有空就能去那儿玩两天，亲手采咖啡樱桃。”  
周焰深深看他一眼，蜷起手指，低声问：“然后水洗，日晒，再亲自给你煮咖啡，好不好？”  
属于Omega的信息素一下浓郁起来，弥漫在空气里化不开的温泉雾气中，潮湿又温热。周焰按着罗望舒的腰，低头深深吻他。  
不同于白天的吻，这个吻一点即燃。周焰的手顺着罗望舒的后腰往上走，抚摸过他蚌珠一样的脊椎骨，虎口按住他温顺的后颈，揉捏着。周焰的手指摩擦着他的侧颈，那里藏着Omega的腺体，敏感到不行，罗望舒顿时有种整个人被周焰掌控的感觉。周焰顺着他湿润的唇往下，罗望舒便顺从地仰起头，又感觉他在喉结处舔舐，不安地吞咽，一下被叼住细细吮吻。恍惚间，罗望舒想起咬住后颈交配的兽类。他发现自己是渴望被周焰支配的。  
手下的动作渐渐失去分寸，罗望舒身上没劲儿，鼻尖已经冒出一点汗，体力不支地向后倒退两步，结果绊到了酒瓶。周焰伸手去捞，已经来不及，猝不及防被罗望舒带偏了重心，两人一起摔到了浮满玫瑰花瓣的温泉中。  
罗望舒的浴衣立马湿透了，好像变得千斤重。他钻出水面时，浴袍滑下去，两条笔直的长腿露出，只剩下一根带子绑在腰间。周焰钻出水面，抄着罗望舒的腰将他抱到了温泉石上坐着……他一身的浴袍同样被打湿，松松垮垮挂在身上，索性就脱下了。周焰赤裸着胸膛逼上来吻罗望舒，肩上，胸膛上，腰上挂着几片玫瑰花，太性感太招人，罗望舒顿时就投降了，任由周焰按在微凉的温泉石上欺负了个够本。  
罗望舒正仰着头喘气，忽然听到门铃响起，外面的接待生模糊的声音传进门来，是周焰要送进屋的晚餐到了。罗望舒想推开周焰，徒劳地将腰上的衣服往上捞，试图挡住几乎赤裸的身体。  
“去开门。”罗望舒也难受，但理智还是占据上风。  
周焰却抱紧他说：“你的信息素味道太浓了。”  
这种下榻的旅店，一般上门的侍应生都会是Beta，尽管知道这一点，罗望舒还是有心逗他：“你担心什么？”  
周焰皱了皱眉，手指顺着罗望舒弯曲的尾椎骨往下，也不知在哪轻轻一按，罗望舒蹬着腿要去踢他。门口的侍应生或许察觉到什么，说了一声将晚餐放在门口，很快就没了声音。两人在里面置若罔闻，罗望舒见周焰扯着他的脚腕来捉他，撑着身子往后躲，笑着又胡乱挣扎了两下。他一脚蹬在周焰胸口，周焰也不反抗，顺着他的力道跌到温泉水里去，激起一小片水花。  
罗望舒本来已经做好防御，生怕周焰从水里钻出来给他个突袭，静等待几秒却没有反应。他明知道是陷阱，还是探下脚去在水中拨了拨：“周焰？”  
接着从温泉石上滑到水中，双手茫然地再水中摸了摸。  
忽然间脚踝就被捉住了。罗望舒第一反应是暗叫不好，觉得马上要被周焰拉进水里去。身体重心倾斜的一刹那，周焰从玫瑰水面下钻出来，他跌到了周焰怀里，还没来及站稳，就被给了一个长吻。罗望舒感觉身体牢牢被扣住，因为猝不及防，根本无法挣扎。  
周焰撬开他的唇，有一枚小而坚硬的东西从他口中渡过来。罗望舒一个惊觉，舌尖立马尝出那样东西的形状，猛地怔住了。  
等周焰放开了他，罗望舒还有些怔忪地站在原地。他眨了眨眼，才将衔在口中的东西吐在手心上——一枚璀璨的钻石戒指，在他手心里湿漉漉地闪烁着。  
胸腔中的心跳剧烈，血液一瞬间涌上来。他确认似地看了两秒，又看向周焰。  
这个惊喜来得太突然，太出乎意料。周焰笑着牵起他另一只手，吻了吻他并拢的手指背，低声说：“上次晚餐时，都说你这双手适合戴上一枚钻戒，这念头我越想越强烈。”  
罗望舒当下什么话都说不出，任由周焰捏起那枚钻戒，亲手为他戴上。  
两人的订婚戒是罗望舒和周焰一起去挑的，他们都是男人，其实不适合戴钻戒，因此挑选戒指时，那些设计精美的钻石戒指罗望舒也没怎么看。但此情此景，周焰用吻递给他一枚钻戒，为他亲手戴上，他浑身的血液都变得滚烫了。再低头看钻戒时，他忽然觉得这一切带着说不清的旖旎情色。  
罗望舒看了看钻戒，又抬头看了看周焰，只觉得自己要被他的目光灼伤。以前追周焰时，什么大胆的话和事都做过，现在却几乎要落荒而逃。  
“我好像温泉泡太久了……有点缺氧。”罗望舒抽回手，小心翼翼地上了地。  
他全身感官都放在身后，两只耳朵支棱着，仿佛知道周焰没立马追过来，试探着向前走了三两步，忽然拔腿要逃。只是还没跑两步，立刻被一股力道扯回去。睡袍本来就松松垮垮，周焰一扯就彻底掉了。罗望舒赤身裸体，只穿着薄薄的泳裤，还来不及挣扎，周焰一弯腰就将他抱了起来，三两步就进了屋，将人压倒床上：“跑什么？”  
周焰的目光太笔直，罗望舒避闪不及：“这是求婚戒指吗？”  
“我已经求过婚了。”周焰笑。  
“求了个订婚。”罗望舒缓过劲儿来，也不躲了，心跳依旧快，“现在我迫不及待要合法成为周太太了。”  
说着又举起那只戴着钻戒的手，在周焰面前晃了晃。他的手干净，骨骼漂亮，一看就是男人的手，但手指上的钻戒却丝毫不违和。罗望舒比了几个手势，那只手立刻被钻戒点缀得有些媚意。  
“好色情。”罗望舒说。  
周焰本来也觉得他戴钻戒有点说不出的味道，听了他的感想，盯着那只手看了几秒钟，顿时就有了欲望。  
他碰了碰罗望舒的指尖，低声道：“太太。”  
罗望舒抬眼望向他，那天聚餐说的话，他用口型重复了一边：“我先生果然很有情趣。”  
周焰捉住他的手扣在头顶，俯下身去，罗望舒铺天盖地的信息素顿时席卷了他。  
刚才在温泉池边，两人就已经胡闹得有些气喘吁吁，罗望舒也不矫情，膝盖在周焰腰侧曲起，暧昧地摩擦他的侧臀，勾到后面，用脚后跟将他压向自己。他一副被周焰掌控的样子，还在向他索取。两人的下身立刻贴合，没有一丝空隙。两人灼热勃起的性器碰到一起，罗望舒轻轻哼了一下，主动挺腰去磨他。周焰扣住罗望舒的手太用力，松开后手腕都红了一圈，他手向下伸去，将二人的性器握在一起，动作几乎有些粗鲁。罗望舒很快就受不了，勾着湿淋淋的泳裤边缘，要往下褪，周焰见了顺手就将他的泳裤扯下来，让他完全暴露在自己身体底下。  
肌肤相亲的感觉太强烈，罗望舒还没满意，伸手扯了两下周焰同样湿淋淋的泳裤，觉得冰凉的布料实在难受。只是碍于体位，扯了两下却也只往下拉了一点，顿时有点急躁。周焰刚要说什么，就见罗望舒抬腿，微红的脚趾勾住他泳裤的边缘，竟一脚给蹬了下去。他这副模样几乎毛躁得有些可爱，周焰顿时笑出来，直起身将泳裤彻底扔开。  
一个起身的功夫，罗望舒却从他的身下爬起来，向他爬了两步。就见他凑到周焰早已勃起硬挺的下身，轻轻亲了一下。周焰还直半跪在床上，这画面太香艳，身上的肌肉微微抽动。罗望舒眼神明暗，抬眼看他，扶着他的性器舔了两下。周焰目光渐深，没拒绝也没迎合。罗望舒于是伸手握住他的阴茎，开始顺着根部一点点往上舔。  
罗望舒给周焰仔仔细细做了一次，握着他阳物的那只手上戴着的钻戒，随着他上下撸动的动作闪烁，特别要命。他就好像知道周焰的目光落在哪儿似的，手上的小动作特别多，还故意亲吻咂吮的特别大声。几次故意吞到最深的时候，那只手就在周焰绷紧的小腹上抚摸。到后面周焰控制不住地握着他的后颈，虎口微微用力，随着他的动作配合挺腰。口中的阳物已经不能再硬，每次他使坏，那东西就在他口中受不了地跳两下。罗望舒十分享受对周焰感官上的掌控，他做出任何动作，周焰的身体就立马给出回应。而这导致他根本没来及做完，周焰就将他翻了过去，有些失控地在他的后背上亲吻了好多下。  
下午时两人泡了那么久温泉，回来又是在玫瑰池里胡闹一通，罗望舒本就被泡得懒洋洋的手脚乏力，白净的身体上渗出一层薄汗，耳根绯红，身体更是任人摆弄一样软。被周焰从后面按在床褥里时，他小声地叫，周焰每落下一个吻他就弓起一下腰。没几下就笑着要躲。  
“痒。”  
周焰故意在他腰侧和肋骨上亲了两下，罗望舒笑着挣扎起来，听周焰说：“今天不捣乱了？”  
罗望舒努力转过上半身抱他：“我哪次胡闹过……”  
“嗯，不胡闹，会使坏。”周焰吮吻他的侧颈，腺体的位置，扑鼻而来的都是罗望舒的信息素。潮湿的，暧昧的，涌动的，仿佛连他的信息素都带着一种急不可耐的索求。他想起罗望舒坐在他身上，动作和声音都想当故意，摆腰的动作幅度却很小，就是要逼他开口。还有一次一边跟他接吻，一边若有若无地隔着裤子抚摸他的阴茎，还说什么跟你就闹一会儿，不能太久，等下要去工作。  
周焰的手开始从罗望舒打颤的膝盖往上摸，带着点儿发狠的力度，然后从背后攀上他的背，手掌整个包裹住粉红的囊袋，手法煽情地揉搓。这样的姿势让气氛浓到不行，罗望舒很快小声呻吟着，弓起腰背来。后背偶尔触到周焰的腹部，就像被烫到一样塌下去。  
罗望舒很快败了阵，反手从后面去够周焰的大腿和臀部，抚摸他的身体：“别摸啦，再摸就要射了！”  
周焰这才从他身上起来。信息素的味道越来越浓，周焰在腺体上的吻，让罗望舒有些意乱情迷。晚上喝了酒，现在好像又上头了。他趴着没有起来，只有腰部还抬着。  
脑海中有个念头一闪而过，他顿时什么羞耻心都不要了，半张脸压在床里，戴戒指的那只手够到身后，放在臀上：“快点。”  
周焰一看之下再挪不开眼。罗望舒手掌揉捏着抬高的臀，用力地留下指印，两腿间囊袋像个倒悬的心形，臀缝若隐若现。最煽情的是，他扒着臀的手戴着那枚钻石戒指，折射着一明一灭的光。  
罗望舒浑身赤裸，只戴着那枚钻戒，艳情又大胆地邀请他进入。  
周焰盯着那只放在臀上的手看了好几秒，又看到埋着半张脸的罗望舒，从暗处望着他，再下手时都有点控制不住力度。  
周焰弯腰，在罗望舒的臀上咬了一下，接着重新覆上他，顶部已经湿润的阴茎抵着他臀缝的入口，用力沉腰。罗望舒闭上眼，整个人都被周焰顶出去一些，另一只手难耐地将床褥抓紧。他能感觉到硬得发胀的性器在他身体里跳了两下，然后猛地冲击起来。  
以前不管后半段性事会发展成什么样，周焰起初进入时动作总是温柔缓慢的，害怕他难受。这一次却像彻底失控，罗望舒闭上眼，开始想象他的阴茎像一把利器楔入自己的身体，猛地凿到最低。到了这种时候，罗望舒什么都顾不了了，他借着酒劲儿发疯，叫得越来越大声，越来越煽情，好像要生生地把周焰也逼疯一样。  
周焰很快被他叫得受不了，又狠又凶地干他，又扳过的他脸吻他，沙哑地问：“这么舒服？”  
罗望舒正被他顶得颤动，断断续续说：“我快……快死了……你说呢？”  
周焰又是摆胯顶得他抽气，喘息着说：“望舒，你今天这样，我怕以后你戴上戒指我就会硬。”  
罗望舒哪里听得他说这么直白的情话，身体抽搐着，内壁一下咬紧了周焰的性器。周焰咬了咬牙，完全不收拦截，硬是撞开了层层绞紧的肠肉，进到了几乎恐怖的深度。罗望舒感觉身体被打开，声音更是完全沙哑了。  
他在周焰又深又重的操弄下失了神，胡乱喊着周焰的名字，到最后小声地叫了什么，周焰的动作停了一下，随即猛地操干进去，有点凶地问他：“……说什么？”  
罗望舒却是不肯说了。周焰控住他的臀部，将阴茎抵到最深处，逼得他胡乱地抓挠他的手臂，然后用力操了一下，又问：“说。”  
罗望舒红着眼眶看他，堆满了情欲，小声叫：“……老公。”  
周焰将阴茎几乎全部抽出，又猛地操进去，罗望舒能感觉到身体里的性器硬得人疼，几乎像什么器物。他又痉挛了，感觉周焰不断地插进来，不断地侵入他的身体甚至他的每根神经，他几乎崩溃地胡乱叫着。只是他叫得越多，周焰操得越狠。  
到最后，他晃动的视线全是模糊的，浑身的酒气都被蒸腾出来，背上被逼得绯红。意识灼烧着，感觉周焰在耳边哄着他开口，又胡乱叫了许多声老公。很快被这么直接地插射了。  
他射了以后，周焰在他身体里的性器却并未疲软。将罗望舒翻过身来与他拥抱亲吻一会儿，又以抱着他的姿势干起他来。罗望舒已经没什么力气，整个人蜷在周焰怀里，攀着他的肩膀，摩擦着他的腰，被他按在床上又完完整整地操了一次。  
精液完全被射进去的时候，罗望舒意识已经有些模糊，两腿却不自觉地压紧了周焰的臀，将他更亲密地压向自己。周焰透过汗湿的发，眼睛黑亮深邃地凝视他，顺着罗望舒的力气往更深的地方，完完全全射给他。  
高潮过后，罗望舒的体内还因为激烈的性爱而不断收缩着。周焰埋在他的身体中，也不急着出去，完整地感受他从高潮到平静。只是阴茎始终没有软下来的迹象。几分钟后，罗望舒也发现了，他困倦话都说不出，只用有点求饶的眼神望着周焰。  
周焰在肩膀上蹭了一下汗，抬手捂住罗望舒的双眼，声音还带着情欲：“再这么看我就不饶你了。”  
感觉罗望舒的睫毛在他掌心里刷了两下，他有些好笑地吻了吻他湿润的唇，抽身出来躺在一侧抱住他。罗望舒手脚无力，却还是缠住周焰，用戴着钻戒的那只手在周焰面前晃了晃。  
周焰捉住他的手：“干什么？”  
“感觉戴上这枚钻戒，我就是潘多拉港最靓的Omega。”  
周焰低低笑了两声：“最靓的Omega……还招我？”  
罗望舒在他手心里极小地挣了一下：“我好像变成维纳斯了。”  
“嗯，你是我永远的维纳斯。”周焰说。  
翌日，两人直到中午才出门才想起昨晚放在门口的晚餐。他们打开门，发现晚餐早已因为凉掉而被拿走了。


End file.
